Total Redone Island!
by totaldramafan2
Summary: Did you want a different cast AND you didn't like the drama! Well Total Redone Island is the story for YOU! (Character Stereotypes on my Profile)
1. Chapter 2 - Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Author's Note Pre-Script

Hello, readers! This is a problem that I keep thinking in my head, Do you think that i'm copying Fangren? If I am tell me in the reviews."

Plus, I can't upload the first episode for some reason so let me tell you what happened: NOTHING!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island…" Chris started over a long-distance shot of the island. "22 campers came here for $1,000,000." he finished quickly over shots of first the assembled gophers then bass. The camera panning across the disgusted campers then cut to the long-distance shot to the cliff. Then faded to black.

(theme song)

(many shots of the lights and cameras hidden around camp popping out, often at the expense of the wildlife. A cue card's marks a transition to a fly-by-fly shot starting by the docks and 'Wawanakwa' sign, past the camp facilities, and over the top of the host drinking coffee in a director's chair just as the lyrics start.)

Dear mom and dad, i'm doin' fine;

(The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.)

You guys are on my mind!

(The camera dives of the cliff into an underwater shot; Tommy is in his swimsuit, admiring one of his rocks just as a shark sneaks up behind him; he notices the shark and screams while swimming upwards as he sees something drifting along.)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(A cut to the surface where Martin and Chloe are on a moss green canoe, looking at each other, both with blushes on their face. Tommy suddenly grabs on Chloe's side of the canoe, causing her to fall off, earning a glare from Martin, who throws Tommy's rock high into the sky)

I wanna be...famous

(The rock hangs in front of the sun for a moment before coming down into the woods. The camera pans down to Monica who's filing her nails. Surrounded by animals, starstruck by her beauty, until the rock hits her in the head. Making the wildlife leave with depressed looks. The camera zooms out to show Fiona weirdly crying over it and oliver watching in confusion.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(The camera zooms out to another part of camp, where Irene and Manny are too busy slap-fighting in an inflatable raft to notice that they're about to fall off the waterfall, they notice the second before they fall off.)

Well packs your bags, 'cause i've already won!

The cameras pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Nat walking slowly over a broken log suspended over a 2 large rocks while reading a textbook. Halfway across, Jamie sprints into view, crashing into him, sending them both flying off the screen to the left.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(The camera rapidly pans to follow Jamie and Nat, who eventually slam into the outhouse confessional. The impact causes Brittany to come flying out, supposedly the bathroom because her butt was pixelated, and the camera pans to the mess hall, Chef's silhouette in visible in the window.)

I'll get there one day.

The camera moves in past the window to show a smirking Chef, then Jimmy walks into view, tasting the sickly green soup of what Chef was making. When done, he gave 2 thumbs up, to Chef's disgust. He looked behind him to Brian and Dylan who are both tied up with bewilderment on their face.)

'Cause i wanna be...famous!

The camera pans left to show Dan and Jake arm-wrestling and surprisingly Dan wins to a saddened Jake, who gives him a dollar with his head down in shame. The camera zooms out to show Matt and Lela happily talking.)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

A pan down shows Abby looking around the island, holding two sticks. Hen a furry hand taps her, she turns around to see around then the ape takes the sticks, Abby none the wiser.

I wanna be! (x2) I wanna be famous! (na-na nanananaa, nanana, nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(The camera pans left to the ape who's rubbing the sticks together, once it's on fire, he drops it and runs, the fire changes to the fire pit.)

I wanna be! (x2) I wanna be famous! (na-na, nanananaa, nanana nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(The camera zooms out to show the campers whistling to the last few notes.)

The shot faded to a more close view the cliff. Close enough to see all the campers in their swimsuits, looking warily over the cliff, bass near the edge, gophers behind.

"Your first challenge is to jump off this 1,000- foot cliff.!" Chris said happily.

Jamie shrugged. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy." she said with confidence.

"Not so fast," Chris said. "There are 2 landing points." Chris explained, causing Jamie and Brittany to look down. The shot cut to a top-down view of the 2 landing points. One was way larger than the other one. "The inner circle is your target. While the outer circle," the shot cut to the bottom of the cliff where 3 dorsal fins were circling around. "Is stock-full of, _man-eating, sharks!_ " he finished with a chuckle. One of the sharks tries and snaps at nothing.

The shot cut to a close-up of Chris, who smirking. "So, killer bass, you're up first."

"Who wants to go first?" Jayla asks.

The shut cut out to the whole team, crickets could be heard chirping in the background. "I'll do it." Jamie says.

The rest of the team gasped in unison except for Jimmy "What?!"

xxx

Jamie was sitting there with a confused expression on her face. "Why was everyone so scared? It's just a few sharks and a 1,000-foot drop. _Ohh_ , I get it now." she ended, practically getting cut off by the static.

xxx

The shot resumed to Jamie, who's now on the edge of the cliff in a diving stance. "See ya later, 'gator!" she says, waving before she does an excellent dive. The shot cut to the bottom she landed gracefully in the outer circle. She landed right where the shark was. "Ahhhh!" she yelled, swimming to the green boat.

The shot cut back to the cliff where the camera focused on Jayla and Brittany, both looking down to the water.

"Might as well go next, save everyone the hassle." Jayla sighed.

Brittany just looked at her. "You don't have to do that. In a matter-of-fact," she comforted. The shot cut to the edge where brittany walked into view. "I'll do it now!" she exclaimed. Jumping off while plugging her nose.

xxx

Brittany had a devilish grin on her face. "I'll do _anything_ to win this game. _Including_ , manipulating expendable people like Jayla." she ended, rubbing with hands together devilishly.

xxx

The shot resumed to the bottom of the cliff, Brittany belly flopped in the safe zone. "Im oka-" she said, words turning into bubbles as she sunk into the water. The camera zooming out to show Jamie cringing.

xxx

This time, Brittany was covered with bruises. "I'm not okay." she said shamefully.

xxx

The shot resumed to the edge of the cliff, Caroline was standing with Irene. "I don't know about this…" Caroline wondered out loud.

Irene scowled, arms crossed. "If you don't jump you might cost us the challenge. And plus, i'll do it FOR YOU!" she commanded, pushing Caroline off, then jumping herself.

The camera followed Caroline's fall. But just slow enough for Caroline to move out of view and then Irene to move in view, screaming for her life. Then Jayla, Tommy, Brian, Manny and Dylan.

The shot flashed to Chris on the beach, holding his red and white megaphone. "Ok, that's 8 jumpers so far." he said into the megaphone.

Dylan ran up to him, flailing his arms for him to get noticed. "I'M! RIGHT! HERE!" he yelled.

Chris looks around, still too short to be noticed. "Huh, must be delusional." chris decides, walking away scratching his head while Dylan just sighs.

xxx

Dylan looks depressed. "Story of my life."

xxx

The shot cut to the top of the cliff. Jimmy standing solo until a panting Monica climbs up, clearly exhausted. "Where were you?!" Jimmy shouts.

"I got lost in the woods, I _really_ needed to pee." Monica confessed.

"I, told, you SO!" Chris said into his megaphone, clearly oblivious to Monica's annoyance.

"So what do we have to do? Anything disgusting or scary?" Monica asked, looking down.

"Well, it isn't disgusting, we have to jump off this cliff." Jimmy told her, pointing down. "It's just the 2 of us left."

Monica started to turn around and walk away. "Not gonna happen."

"But why? We might lose the challenge!" Jimmy asks.

Monica turned around with a frown. "1. I don't have a swimsuit. And 2. Do you _really_ want me to destroy all, _this_?" she asked a seducing smile as she showed herself off right when a catwalk tune started to play in the background. Then Jimmy started to sputter in astonishment.

"I thought so." Monica finished, walking down the cliff.

xxx

Jimmy had a shocked look in his face. "Dang, she is hot."

xxx

The shot resumed to Jimmy. "It's time." he said, jumping off in a cannonball. The shot switched to a long-distance shot of the cliff, where a huge splash was shown. All the bass members were in weird positions. Except for Monica who was happily filling her nails next to Chris.

Chris's hair was messed up as they had a close-up of him. "That's 10 for the bass. Gophers, you need all 11 of you to jump for you guys to get the advantage for the 2nd part of today's challenge."

The shot flashed to all 11 gophers standing on the edge. The camera focusing on Martin and Chloe.

"So, this is fun." Martin said to Chloe, who raised one of her eyebrows at that comment.

"Really?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Martin blushed. "Sorry, I get confused when i'm with beautiful girls." he apologized with a romantic smile.

Chloe also blushed but didn't reply, she just looked away.

xxx

Chloe was sitting there, still blushing but had a depressed look on her face. "I like Martin, a lot. But i've never had a crush. Nor a _boyfriend_ , so i'm scared that he'll shoot me down. I don't want anyone to see my mushy side. They only know my observant, side.

She looked down even harder. "He definitely likes me. I just don't know if i'm ready for a relationship just yet. I won't tell him that though, i'll definitely break his heart." she sighed. "Love is so complicated." she finished with a sigh.

xxx

Martin had a confused look. "Does she _really_ like me? I thought that I wooing her. Maybe I'm overlooking this...love is so complicated."

xxx

The shot resumed to Martin and Chloe, both about to jump. "Jump time." Martin said to Chloe, who started to stumble off the cliff with a yelp. "CHLOE!" he yelled, diving off.

Oliver, Dan and Jake walked into view after them. All 3 scowling. "How could not believe me?"Oliver hissed a Dan. "We soccer players never tell lies."

xxx

Oliver had sheepish look on his face. "Ok, _that_ was a lie."

xxx

Dan scoffed, crossed his arms, and started to walk forward. "Do you really think that i'm that stupid to believe- AHHHH!" he yelled, after pushed off by Oliver.

The shot cut to Dan falling. Then him becoming out-of view. Next was Jake, Oliver, Matt and Fiona. Then back to the edge where the remaining 4 jumpers on the gophers team were standing, Nat, Abby, Victoria and Lela.

"Anyone want a good luck bracelet in hopes that they don't die?" Lela asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "They usually work." she chuckled.

Victoria took it out of her hand rather harshly, much to the shock of Lela. "I'll take one. I need all the luck I can get."

The camera cut to a close-up of Nat and Abby. "She does know that there is no such thing as luck?" he whispered. "Lela is scamming her."

Abby leaned in even closer, Nat none the wiser. "I know, Vicky is so stupid, just letting Lela scam her like that."

xxx

Abby had a usual dry look on her face. "Me being with with Nat does no good to my sarcastic demeanor. But, those cheekbones." she sighed with a dreamy look.

xxx

The shot resumed to the 4 remaining jumpers. "Might as well jump now." Victoria decided, jumping off. The camera followed her jump, even when she bumped into a rock, having her spin around like rag doll until she landed in the safe zone.

" _Ooooh_ …" the other 3 jumpers said, looking over the cliff in a bottom-up view. "That's gonna leave a mark." Abby said. "Let's jump." Abby said, pulling Nat and Lela with her as they screamed.

The camera cut to chris with his clipboard "Wow, they all did it! So that meant the gophers get the advantage to building," he announced, scene changing to a hot tub with an orange-and-yellow background. "a hot tub!" he finished as a trendy game show tune played in the background.

The scene flashed to the gophers pulling the crates with the pull carts. Now fully dressed. Now singing 99 bottles of pop on the wall. The gopher logo near the top-right corner.

Then the camera quick-panned to the bass, flipping their crates or pushing them. The logo flipped now showing the bass logo.

The camera focused on Monica who's filing her nails. "Come on, hurry up." she commanded in a dry tone. "We're losing!"

Brittany was pushing her crate in the foreground. "How about you _help_ , daddy's girl." she growled, still pushing her crate off-screen.

Monica rolled her eyes at her nickname. "Sure, 'miss hangnail'."

The scene flashed to Jimmy, Jamie and Caroline. Pushing their crates. "Gotta take a leak."

Jamie and Caroline stopped as well. "Same here." they both said running off.

The camera flashed to gophers trying to open their crates in front of the cabins. Then panned right to show some of the bass also trying to open the crates with their teeth. Then the rest bringing their crates.

Chris started to walk through. "Remember, you all _still_ have to open the crates with your teeth. That was _my_ idea." he praisied himself.

Irene just started to try to open the crate. "Wait, I think I got it." he says, actually opening it. "Ow, that hurt." she cried. Showing the red cut on her tongue, then the camera panned a little to right where Manny is cracking up, then Irene throws the crate cover at him.

xxx

Manny had a black eye, almost to tears from all that laughing. "Me and Irene have history, every summer she was my neighbor and would pranks on me the whole summer, but one summer..." he started to fiddle with his fingers. "I may or may not have built a snare trap and broke her arm while doing it.

xxx

The shot resumed to both teams working on the hot tub, both at the same stage, focusing on the 3 that needed to pee. "My butt is itchy." Caroline admitted. "Is yours?" she asked Jimmy.

"Nah," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "But I think Jamie's scratching hers behind our cabin." he thought out loud as the camera panned to the top-right a little, showing Jamie's relaxed face and scratching sounds.

" _Ahhhh_.." she sighed, still scratching herself. "Feels _so_ good."

Brian winced. "You guys obviously squatted in poison ivy." he revealed. The camera cut to Caroline's shocked face then she started screaming. But Jamie kept scratching.

Chris walked to the middle of the team's hot tub, both looking like crap. "5 minutes people, boy, you guys suck at building."

Brittany sighed, then turned around, back facing the camera. "Jamie! Get your butt out here and start helping!" she commanded, arms up in the air.

Jamie chuckled with a sly grin.

The camera flashed ahead to Chris standing in-between the team's hot tubs, both looking crappy. "Time's up!" he said, walking towards the gophers tub. "Ehh, 6." he said, with a not-so-sorry smile. Then he walked over to the bass tub. He touched it slightly but it fell apart. "The winners…..are the gophers!" he announced, all gophers cheering. "Bass, i'll see your sorry butts at the campfire ceremony."

The camera flashed again to the bass eating. "Now what?" Jayla asks.

"We decide who to vote off?" Brittany decided. "It should be Jamie or Monica, because if i'm not mistaken, you both didn't help."

Monica looked around in desperation. "What about...her!" she pointed at Caroline. Who was eating her food then looked up.

"What, why me?" she asked softly. "At least I helped."

The camera cut to the boys, all in a huddle. "We have decided who're voting for." Jimmy announced, closing his eyes, and a convincing smile.

The camera flashed to the campfire ceremony. Brittany, Irene, Manny, Tommy and Dylan were in the back row, and in the front were, Brian, Jamie, Caroline, Jimmy, Monica and Jayla. "I have 10 marshmallows on this plate if you don't receive a marshmallow. You lose and you can never come back. _Ever._ " he motioned to the dock of shame, which is where the camera quick-panned. "If I call your name, you're _safe_ , Jayla...Jimmy...Dylan...Tommy...Brian...Brittany...Irene...Manny...and Caroline. You girls are both here because you didn't help build your crappy hot tub. The last girl safe is…" the camera was alternating between Monica, Jamie and Chris the third time it did they both dropped their sticks and leaned forward. The suspenseful music coming to an end. "Monica." Monica ran to her marshmallow.

Jamie was shocked. "What? You guys picked her over _me_?"

Jimmy looked sad. "Sorry, but she's hot."

The camera flashed to Jamie walking down the dock, then climbing into the boat.

"So, that was a start to a soon-to-be great season of Total Drama Island!" he finished, right when the capstone theme ended, then faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note Post-Script

Jamie got the boot. There was 2 reasons she got eliminated first. 1. I couldn't think of any subplots to give her and 2. She was a throw-in character. So, Martin and Chloe, great start right? Also with Irene and Manny. Ok, until then.

-totaldramafan2.

* * *

Eliminated Characters

Jamie - (22nd place)


	2. Chapter 3 - The Big Sleep

Author's Note Pre-Script

So, there was a few, subplots going on. And to be honest, I thought it was cool that Irene and Manny had bad blood before the game, and weren't related. The closest Total Drama has came up with that was Amy and Sammy. Jamie was the first boot last episode as well, like I said in last Author's note, she was a 'throw-in' character and I couldn't think up any subplots for her otherwise.

There was also some drama between Martin and Chloe! Chloe, is in love with Martin, but doesn't think she is ready for a relationship but doesn't want to tell him, because she thinks that she'll break his heart. Martin, on the other hand, is ready for a relationship, but doesn't know if she likes him. Another thing that I want to bring up is that I really don't like copying Total Drama. I always want to bring something new to the table. Like for example, there is only a few things that i'm copying from Total Drama and that's Chris and Chef, the challenges, the elimination device and the episode titles. (sometimes).

Here are the remaining campers in their teams.

Screaming Gophers: Dan, Martin, Jake, Matt, Nat, Oliver, Chloe, Lela, Abby, Victoria and Fiona.

Killer Bass: Brittany, Jayla, Irene, Monica, Caroline, Manny, Tommy, Brian, Jimmy and Dylan.

There's 21 left, soon there'll be 20! Now, enough talking, onto the episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Island…" Chris said, over it's now usual long-distance shot of the island. "The team's first challenge was cliff jumping!" he said over clips of Brittany belly-flopping, Chloe falling off and the big splash Jimmy caused. "Martin tried to woo Chloe, which didn't work out so well." he said over clips of Martin talking to Chloe and part of Chloe's confessional. "Brittany thought about manipulating Jayla into an alliance." he said over clips of Brittany talking to Jayla and Brittany jumping.

"The second part of the challenge was building a hot tub." he said over clips of the teams building. "The gophers were victorious! The bass decided about voting off Jamie or Monica," he said over clips of the gophers cheer and the bass talking about who to vote off. "But in a 6-5 vote, Jamie was the first camper voted off." he said over clips of the boys' huddle, jamie and Monica dropping their sticks and jamie getting in the boat. Then the camera flashed to Chris standing happily on the dock.

"Will jayla be tricked into an alliance? Will Chloe confess her love to Martin? And who will go home in today's campfire ceremony on, Total! Drama Island!" he finished, the scene, fading to black.

(theme song)

The scene faded into birds in a nest, then pans down to Chris walking in front of the cabin, red megaphone in hand. The music turned a little bit ominous as he blew the air horn.

The camera quickly cut to Nat, who's in a white singlet. He jolted awake, hitting his head on the cabin roof. "Ugh, he'll make it hard as possible to live here, won't he?" he asked in anger.

"Ye~es!" Chris said in a sing-songy voice, clearly aggravating Nat. Chris sighed happily. "I love my job."

The scene flashed to all 21 campers, fully dressed and separated into their teams and logo hovering over them for about 2 seconds, then fading away. "How was your sleep? Wait- I, don't care!" he corrected, obviously trying to annoy the campers as the camera cut to the campers' annoyed faces.

"Because in 1 minute, you'll all have to run 20-kilometers around the lake. Meet me in the dining hall when done." he instructed, with his usual evil smile. He raised his air horn then the camera focused to Jimmy, Oliver, Jake and Nat in their running positions. "3..2..1..GO!" he yelled, the camera panning with the 3 skinny boys running, Jimmy following a moment after, a dazed look on his face.

The tense challenge music built up in the background as the camera flashed ahead, Chris riding an ATV. Passing Jimmy, Monica and Jake. All walking and several other campers who are running. "Hurry up! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!" he announced, earning groans from most campers, Jimmy the loudest. Chris passed Matt and Lela, who are walking together, both happy.

"I hate it when the boys on our side fight, it's so annoying." Matt confessed, gripping his hair and replacing the smile with a frown. "I reckon that the ladies are the same way, right?" he asked.

Lela made a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well not really…" she answered. The camera flashed back to last night. Which were the letters on the top of the screen. All the girls were seen fighting, except for Lela, who got focused on, bags on her eyes and covered herself with the comforter.

The camera flashed back to a close-up of Lela's face, clearly guilty of lying. Then the camera cut to static.

xxx

Lela was in the confessional, looking fine. "I couldn't tell him that they were fighting, he'd try and make it better then get voted off," she said with a hint of confidence in her voice, "not that I like him, he's just my only friend here."

xxx

Brittany was next, devilish smirk and all, "I knew the thought of an alliance didn't sink into Jayla's head. So I need to start working on her now." she confessed. "And then when i'm done with her, i'll crush her. And in a way I don't think anyone would see coming.

xxx

The camera resumed to Brittany running up to a jogging Jayla. "Hey Jayla, wanna have a secret alliance?" she flatly says, earning a blank look from Jayla. Who stopped jogging.

xxx

Jayla had a sheepish look on her face. "An alliance with Brittany?" she asked the outhouse camera, rubbing her the back of neck. "Only to get far in the game, she seems like a reliable competitor in the long run."

xxx

The shot resumed to the girls. "I guess." Jayla said. "Not like anyone convinced me in an alliance." she taunts.

xxx

Brittany was biting her nails, worriedly. "Other people got to her? But who? My team is full of nerds and mor- Irene!"

xxx

"I needed to mess with her head so I'd know if she was trying to manipulate me, or actually wants to be my friend." she confessed, confident smirk on her face. "I just hope that if she's dumb enough, she won't think it's someone nice like Caroline."

xxx

The shot resumed to the mess hall where everyone but Monica, everyone exhausted, and dazed. The camera panned across them to the door when Monica came in talking on the phone, not tired at all.

Jimmy perked up once he saw Monica. "Hey beautiful, how are you not tired?" he asked flirtatiously.

Monica ignored him and kept talking on the phone, walking off-screen. Jimmy still looking at her with a dreamy look.

xxx

"What?" Jimmy asked the camera, looking innocent. "So what if I dig her, everyone does, I mean, all guys like her." he chuckled. "Y'know, slip of the tongue. Well, I don't know if anny girls here dig girls, but, it could happen!" he added quickly.

xxx

"Jimmy obviously has a crush on me. But really, who wouldn't like, all this?" Monica figured out, then falls into the toilet. Then she shrieks.

xxx

The shot resumed to Irene giving Monica a dirty look. "What were you doing?! You just cost us the challenge!" she yells. "What were you doing, having a manicure?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I was. Chris knows." Monica responds. "Thanks for the french manicure Chef!" she praised.

Chris gave Chef a stern look, hands on his hips. "What, girl's hot." Chef defends. Earning disgusted looks from everyone but Monica.

Chris's cheeks bulged out as if he wanted to puke, then gulped it all down. "That's dis-gross-ting! You're lucky I can't fire you!" Chris says, pointing his index finger at him.

"Wait, if they lost, we won!" Oliver notices, causing the gophers to cheer.

Chris starts to chuckle a little. "Hold on, that's not the challenge," he announces, much to the shock of the gophers and the excitement of the bass.

"Excuse me?" Abby asks.

The camera cut to Chris in front of a white curtain. "Who's hungry?!" he asked with excitement, revealing what was behind the curtain, a shiny, sparkly turkey buffet. The camera closing-up on it.

xxx

"After eating surf and turf for 16 years, then eating brown crap for almost 1 week, I almost cried when I was the buffet." Dan told the outhouse camera."

xxx

The shot resumed to the camera panning across the campers, Dan, Jimmy, Dylan, Jayla, Victoria, Irene and Jake. All noticeably bloated. Done panning, Chris jumped on the table with his megaphone. "Now time for the 2nd part of the challenge!"

"I thought eating was the 2nd part." Manny wondered out loud.

JImmy, noticeably bloated the most, is cut to. "Aw, it's Thanksgiving all over again."

Chris rolled his eyes at that comment. "Anyways, the last part of this challenge is simple, last person or people awake wins it for their team. Now head for the campfire so we can start." he instructed, walking to the campfire pit.

The camera flashed to everyone at the pit the gopher logo hovering in the top-left, saying 11, and the bass logo hovering in the top-right, saying 10. Both stay there for moment before fading away.

"We are 2 hours in, and everyone is still wide awake, surprisingly." Chris adds on a voice-over.

"Can it McLean!" Jake yells in the background.

xxx

"On most reality shows, the guy with the overpowering alliance always wins, and now it's my turn." Jake ended with a evil smirk.

xxx

The tense challenge music welled up in the background as the shot resumed to jake around the pit for a second. The shot changed to show his perspective as the camera panned across the pit showing campers trying not to sleep then stopped at Fiona and Dan. Fiona doing a handstand and Dan almost asleep.

Dan looks at Fiona cheek in his palm. "What, the heck, are you doing?" he asks, clearly tired, hinting from the bags under his eyes.

Fiona welled up with tears. "I'm just doing a handstand. What are you doing?" she shot back, almost crying. "Can we get along? You're making me cry!"

The camera pulled out to show Jake in the shot, standing beside Dan "So I figured that to get far in the game. I'll need to have 2 allies to help me. So i've picked you 2." Jake told them, the shot switched to show both his new 'allies' reactions, Fiona was grinning and rapidly clapping, while Dan had a skeptical look.

"How do we know that you're playing us?" Dan asked. "I mean, i've seen these shows, I know what's going on."

xxx

"What's going on?" Dan asked with a sheepish smile.

xxx

The shot resumed to Jake in thought. "If we lose, whoever you want to go home. I'll make that happen." Jake replied, still in thought. "But, that could make me the one going home for bossing them around. But i'm willing to take that risk for the sake of our alliance." he stated with a humble stance.

Dan was about to say something, but his mouth got covered my Fiona. "We accept!" she said, eager for him to stop talking.

xxx

"I'm not letting Regina George's cousin stop me from getting for in his game!" Fiona remarked. "I believe jake's idea, I mean, he doesn't seem too sketchy."

xxx

The shpt resumed to Tommy, Brian and Dylan sitting in a circle. Admiring one of Tommy's rocks. "All my rocks are from different countries, this one's from Germany." Tommy told them.

"You wen all the way to Germany for a rock?!" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Germany's a state, moron." Monica stated while passing in the foreground. Once she passed the boys, they were left with blank looks.

The camera flashed to a long-distance side-view of the island the one that's mostly used for the beginning of the elimination ceremony. Except this time, there was a stopwatch screen in the top-left, saying 48.00.00.

The shot cut into show the gopher sign in the top-left saying 3 and the bass logo in the top-right saying 2. The shot focused on Jake's alliance.

"So you said whoever I want to go home, will go home if we lose." Dan repeated in confusion. "So should we throw the challenge?" he suggests.

Jake jerked up. "YES! That's it!" he yells. "Guys, wait a few more hours then act like you're asleep." he demands.

"Hours?" Fiona asks with concern.

The camera cut to Jayla and Dylan. Both exhausted. "Let's win this!" Jayla said with enthusiasm. The camera panned to Dylan who started to form a smile on his face.

xxx

"This is it! If I win for the bass, people will notice me," Dylan thought out loud. "I just need to make sure that Jayla falls asleep then i'll win for the team!

xxx

The shot resumed to a close-up of Chris, who had a impatient look. "Ugh," he groaned, then he had a sadistic smile on his face once he pulled out his megaphone. Then he pressed the button so he'd say something, "AHH! EVACUATE THE ISLAND! NOW!"

The fake message woke everyone up, who all dashed off-screen. Presumably heading for the dock. "Hold it! False Alarm. Dylan, Jake, Jayla, Dan and Fiona, stay here. Everyone else, go take a shower, you stink." he instructed. "I didn't want it to come to this, I said that to Chef Hatchet-"

"Hurry it up!" Victoria yelled in the background.

"SHUSH! My last attempt to make you fall asleep is...fairytales." he said with smug smile, holding up a book.

"Ugh, that'll just make me stay awake." Jake confessed, as the camera warped cut to the awake campers nodding in agreement.

"Ok, i'll just enjoy some coffee then." chris replied as an intern gave him some coffee off-screen. "Yo um...INTERN!" Chris called, the intern rushing back, his footsteps could be heard. "I wanted a cappuccino! Not, an espresso!" he yelled, throwing the cup off-screen, a thud and cry could be heard a moment later.

"You don't even know his name?" Dan asked.

"What? It's his 2nd day on the job!" Chris defends himself.

"Does that even MATTER?!" Fiona yelled, arms up in air. "What a bum." she whispered to herself awkward. "Right?" she looked to her left. The camera zooming out to show Dan asleep.

"2-1, Fiona and Jake vs. Jayla!" Chris commented, oblivious to the pain he caused for Dylan as he just sighed.

The scene flashed ahead again, everyone still in the same spot, this time, it's nighttime.

Jake scoffed. "Come on, just asleep." he pleaded in a mocking tone, Dylan just rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, i'm won't be sleeping for a long time." Dylan told Jake with a sly smile.

"Then why do you have bags under your eyes?" Fiona confronts, points at his obvious bags. "I know you don't have insomnia."

A flat note played as the shot cut to Dylan, gaping in shock. "Wha- Bu- I-"

xxx

Dylan face was in his palms, "Even here I can't even lie about being cool. WHY?!" Dylan presumably said because his words were muffled

xxx

The shot resumed to the gophers cabin slowly zooming in, then the shot cut inside to the boys side. Dan, Oliver and Matt sleeping in their respective beds and Nat and Martin playing chess on the rug

"Checkmate." Nat says dryly. "That's the 6th time tonight!".

"Ok," Martin says, flipping the chess board behind him. "You hang out with Abby a sure lot, I mean, you two are practically dating."

"We are not dating, I not even interested in her!" Nat hisses. "I think that she needs me for emotional support, but I can never be sure, it's like she's in a mood swing every single day. One day she's sarcastic and the next she's all lovey-dovey."

"Well, if you don't have any experience, I don't think that I should tell you." Martin decides sheepishly.

Nat scowls in anger. "Meh, your loss, I do have a girlfriend, I notice you don't."

"What's her name?" Matt quickly asks.

"Joanne May Lewis." Nat answers.

"Number?" Matt asks quickly again.

"617-343-7546." Nat replied.

"Birthday?"

"October 28, 2000." Nat hisses. "Ok, are we done here? I really want to go to bed. And preparer for the next challenge." Nat yawns.

The scene flashed back to the pit. Where now only Jake and Jayla, were there, Dylan walking in a moment later. "Where's Fiona?" he asks.

"She bailed a few minutes ago, so I woke her up and she left to the cabin." Jake said. "You two might as well quit now, cause I ain't going nowhere."

The camera did a central axis. Once done, it showed Jake snoring and drooling. Then the camera pulled out to jayla and Dylan just looking at him. "Well, he didn't go anywhere."

"THE BASS WIN! THANKS TO JAYLA!" Chris announces from the P.A.. once again him oblivious to Dylan's pain.

The scene flashed to the middle of 2 trees then went through the trees, zooming to the porch of the gophers cabin, still night, Jake and Nat sitting on the porch and Fiona and Nat standing beside it.

"And why am I old this?" Nat asks in confusion and interest.

"Because, Abby will listen to whatever you say and she's has to go home, I mean, what has she done to help this team." Jake asks.

"True, she hasn't really been the best to us. Fine i'll tell Abby but who else?" Nat decides. "We need 6 votes to secure that she's going home."

"Uhh, try Martin." Jake says. "He's kind of gullible."

The music became ominous once the camera rapidly panned to the communal washrooms. Then cut inside to a mirror-view of Jayla and Brittany brushing their teeth and in their PJs.

"So how is in alliance going to work exactly?" Jayla asked as the music turned a little more plodding. "I mean, a 2-person alliance isn't gonna control the votes." Jayla asks right before spitting out foam.

Brittany spit out foam too after she thought of an answer. "Well, we could bribe people to vote for one person. If we have a good relationship with the team."

"But what about our friends?" Jayla asks with concern as the camera cut to a close-up of her face.

Brittany quickly came into the shot, now the sides of their faces facing the camera. "You want to get farther in the game don't you?" Brittany sternly asked. "If you have 4 friends here, 3 of them will mathematically eventually go home if there is a 2-person finale."

"Well let's hope it's a 5-person finale." Jayla chuckled, earned a aggravated look from Brittany.

"Do you want to get far in his game?" Brittany asked, then Jayla nodded. "Then don't pull any funny business, ok?"

Jayla gulped nervously.

The scene flashed to the same side-view long-distance shot of the island. Then cut into the campfire ceremony. Gophers sitting there nervously as a few drumbeats started the elimination.

"Gophers, this, is your first campfire ceremony. You all cast your votes and have made your decision. I have 10 marshmallows on this plate." Chris explained as the camera cut to a close-up on the marshmallows. Then back to Chris.

"The camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow, must walk down the Dock of Shame, and into the boat of losers, and you can never come back, EVER. The following campers are safe, Nat…..Fiona…..Dan…..Abby…..Oliver…..Jake…..Matt….Martin and Chloe." he said, those 9 one-by-one getting thrown their marshmallow.

"Lela, Victoria. I honestly don't know why you two go votes, but the last person safe is…" said. The camera alternating between Lela, Victoria, Chris and the last marshmallow about 3 times before back to Chris "Victoria." he ended, throwing the last marshmallow to Victoria.

"What?! I've been nothing but nice to everyone!" Lela protests, welling up in tears. "I even gave homemade bracelets to people!"

"Mother Teresa!" Chris interrupted, camera quick-panning to him. "Dock of Shame awaits." he said, pointing behind with his thumb. The camera flashed ahead when the sombre elimination heme played in the background, to Lela walking down the dock and climbing in the boat, now sailing off.

"Well 2 people gone, 19 to go. Who will go home on the next episode of Total..Drama...Island!"he said. Camera fading to black and end credits.

Author's note Postscript

Sorry for getting his out way too late, I think it'll take about 1 and a half weeks or less for me to get the episode out. Anyway let's talk about the elimination. When I decided that the gophers were going to lose, I needed to figure out who'd be going home. After I looked at pros and cons of keeping certain people in, my first choice to go home was Matt, but then looking at his stereotype (The Caring Teacher's Pet) I thought about all the things I can do with him, comic relief, drama and character development.

So, I decided to keep him, making my only other option to be Lela (The Way-Too-Generous Chick) I also quickly noticed that she was another Jayla,and I have a really good subplot for her. So she had to go. Sorry, Lela fans but she had to go. Also, sorry for making this episode dedicated to certain people instead of a little bit of everyone. Especially for Martin and Chloe. The only part with them was only with Martin. Not much development there. And then there's Brittany and Jayla, i'm trying to make it so that they're not exactly Heather and Lindsay. But it's kinda of hard so feel free to either Pm me or say in the reviews about what I can do with them. And also say in the reviews if you like this story and who you think will win. Until then,

Bye-  
totaldramafan2.

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Jamie - (22nd)

Lela - (21st)


	3. Chapter 4 - Dodgebrawl

Author's Note Pre-script

Doing this chapter was _really_ hard. Considering that i'm doing _ rounds of dodgeball. Not much to say right now, so the teams:

 **Screaming Gophers: Nat, Matt, Chloe, Victoria, Abby, Oliver, Fiona, Jake, Dan and Martin**

 **Killer Bass: Brittany, Jayla, Dylan, Tommy, Brian, Monica, Jimmy, Irene, Manny and Caroline.**

There's 20 now but soon, we'll be heading for the teens numbers. Now to the episode!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island…" Chris started with the usual shot the island. Now going straight into the clip of Jimmy, Oliver, Nat and Jake at the starting line. "The teams were running, eating, and sleeping!" he said over clips of several campers running behind Chris on his ATV, panning across the bloated campers and Jake snoring and drooling. "Jake started an alliance with Dan and Fiona, which proved that they're worthy in this game for getting Lela voted off." he said over clips of jake setting the alliance, them talking in general and Victoria getting the last marshmallow.

"Meanwhile, Monica proved even more stupidity then I thought was humanly possible." he said over a clip of a monica walking by Dylan, Brian and Tommy. "Jayla won it for the Bass and Brittany scared Jayla enough for Jayla to respect in anyway possible." he said over clips of Chris announcing Jayla's win to the disappointment of Dylan and Brittany getting up in Jayla's face before flashed to Chris.

"Will Jake's alliance get yet another person voted off, or will The Brittany alliance take over the game? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!" he finishes, camera fading to black.

(theme song)

The scene fading into the Gophers cabin, then cut inside to the Gophers guys side, Nat and Martin noticeably missing. Then the camera focuses on Jake. He wakes up and yawns, then looks around the cabin for moment and says, "Where's Martin and Nat?"

The camera flashed to a weirdly darkened part of the forest. The camera focusing on the two sets of eyes, one black (Martin) and one blue (Nat). "Why do we have to meet here? The mud might ruin my shirt!"

"I really don't care, and since you a girlfriend, i'll tell you what's going on." Martin said with a deep sigh. "I'm, into Chloe." he finally said.

"CHLOE?!" Nat yelled, the camera cutting to the Gophers girls cabin, all now awake and shocked, then the dock where Chris and Chef are lounging and a diagonal bottom-up view of birds flying away.

As the scene cut back to the boys, Nat started to uncontrollably laugh. Then a brown sets of eyes could be seen in the background, moving behind a tree then appearing somewhere else.

"Why Chloe, she's a half-wit!" Nat says, eyes squinted from laughing so much, earning a unseen glare from Martin. "I mean, she's...smart."

"Aside from the insult, I have a crush on her. But I can't tell if she likes me, _so_ , do you know any romantic pick-up lines?" Martin confessed, right when Nat's eyes widen as he sees a sets of eyes right behind Martin.

"...AHHH!" Nat yelled, running out of the forest. Much to the question of Martin.

Martin sighed then turned around, now face-to-face with the mystery thing. "Ah, who are you?!"

"Not telling, but I know who _you_ are. _Martin_." ? said in a deep voice. " I know everything."

"Um, I'm going, to go….now!" martin awkwardly responds dashing out of the forest.

xxx

Jake was sitting in the outhouse, smiling. "Obviously that was me. And now i'll get him eliminated because of it, _somehow_." he ended, scratching his head.

xxx

Martin was next. Looking spooked. "I need to know who that was, that person probably heard everything about Chloe so I can't let that person expose me." Martin said.

xxx

The shot resumed to Martin running super fast then him running into the cabin, every gopher boys on their side. "Hey guys, did anyone just come in?"

All the boys nodded in confusion, all except Jake.

Martin hung his head. "Oh, never mind then. I'll just be on my way now." Martin adds, dashing out of the cabin.

The camera cut to the Bass Guys side of the cabin, focusing on Manny and Jimmy's bunk, Jimmy on the top and Manny on the bottom. "So why doe Irene suddenly get creased whenever she sees you?" Jimmy asked, stretching his body for the day.

The camera panned down to Manny, looking like he just got up. "Meh, just bad blood before the game. _Really_ bad blood." Manny answers plainly. "If I was her, i'd be creased to if she saw me, considering what I did to her."

Jimmy had a look of confusion of confusion at the last comment. "What did you do to her?" he asked in horror.

Manny started to fidget with his fingers after hearing that question. "Some things are better left unsaid."

xxx

"Why would I tell 'tubby' about the broken arm, then he'd tell everyone and get me voted off," Manny told the camera. "I can't risk that million dollars."

xxx

The shot resumed to Jimmy, still confused. " _Ok_ , then why did you sign up together?"

Manny started to relax a little. "Don't know, just that, I signed up, I got here, and _she_ , was there. Really can't do anything about it, unless she gets voted off. And hopefully in the long run, she. Goes. Down-" he replaces what he was saying after Jimmy's bed breaks and he falls onto Manny. "OW!"

The scene flashed to the Bass girls side. Focusing on Irene and Brittany's bunk. Iree on the top and Brittany on the bottom. "So….why did you try and make an alliance with Jayla?" Brittany plainly asks.

Irene gives her a confused/stern look. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble but I never asked Jayla to be in an alliance, or anyone for that matter."

xxx

"Yet." Irene says with a sly smile.

xxx

The shot resumed to Brittany with a blank look. "Oh, excuse me for a moment." she said, walking to the other side of the cabin, pulls Jayla over her bunk (which is the top) hitting her on the floor with a yelp.

The camera cut to the porch of the cabin, where came flying off-screen then back off-screen. Then Brittany walks into view. "Why did you tell me that Irene tried to convince into an alliance? You practically just gave 'us' away!" she barked.

Jayla walked into view. "First of all, I never said who tried to convince me. Second of all, even _if_ Irene did, why would you go ask her? Then, you're saying that we have an alliance yourself!" Jayla shot back.

Brittany was just left with a blank look.

xxx

"Did I just get outsmarted by Jayla?" Brittany shockingly asks the camera.

xxx

The camera cut to the intercom. Moving with whatever Chris says, "ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! _IT'SSSSSS_ CHALLENGE TIME! EVERYONE AT THE BEACH, PRONTO!"

The camera flashed to the beach where the campers have separated into their teams next to a big glass box, set for a dodgeball game. "Today campers, your challenge is….DODGEBALL! Let's head in, shall we?"

The camera flashed ahead to the teams near the wall and Chris and Chef in front of them, Chef, in a referee's outfit. "First rule of dodgeball is to hit someone." he says, throwing a dodgeball at Chloe, Martin, catching it for her and she starts blushing.

"Next rule," Chris continues. "Martin, try and hit me." he commands, Martin throwing it to him off-screen then Chris catches it and points his thumb behind him. "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets out and Chef gets to pick one person on the catcher's team to get back in." Chris explains.

The shot to Chloe, who in the shot with Nat and Jimmy and in the middle. "Wait, why can't we pick who gets in? Why Chef?" Chloe simply asks, with a hint of nerdiness in her voice.

"It'll be fun for me, and Chef." Chris sadisticly answers, finishing with his signature evil laugh. All 20 campers could be heard off-screen after Chris's laugh. Right before the feed cut to static.

xxx

Chloe was in the confessional cam now. She had an unamused look on her face. "This is my first time seeing a host _this_ sadistic. There's only 1 person that's as sadistic as Chris." Chloe said, looking grumpy. " _My_ gym teacher." she said grimmily. "WHAT CRAZY MORON MAKES AS DO WIND SPRINTS TILL WE PUKE?!" she angrily yelled, arms in the air. "Sorry, Mr. Weppler." Chloe finished meekly.

xxx

The shot resumed to Chris. "Now Jimmy, try and hit me!" Chris said. Throwing the ball to Jimmy, then picking up another ball. "If you have a ball in your hands, you can try to deflect the ball, but if it knocks the ball out for your hands, you're out."

The shot briefly cut to Monica, just to fit in what she's about to say. "Wait, so what do I do?" Monica unknowingly asks.

"You dodge!" Chris says as the camera rapidly cuts to Jimmy throwing the ball at Chris, Chris deflecting it, then back to Monica, for a quick moment, then gets hit in the face with said dodgeball, Fiona and Brittany wincing. Then quickly-panned to a close-up of Jimmy as runs off-screen to help her.

"Love _aside_ …" Chris awkwardly interrupts. "Time for the game! Pick 5 people to start off."

The camera flashed to both teams in a huddle, Gophers on the left and Bass on the right. Both logos spinning into view to their corresponding teams as the camera zooms in a little to the gophers before fading into the huddle.

"Is anyone good at dodgeball?" Nat asked, looking around before looking at Abby. " _Abby_?..."

Abby scoffs. "Not today, Romeo." she scathingly replied, pushing him off-screen.

xxx

"I know that I was sugar-and-sweet last episode." Abby started. "But from this point on, i'll be as tough as metal." she continues, as she punches her right hand into her cupped left hand. "Those eyes…" she said with a dreamy look, realizing what she said then returning to her stern self. " _Ok_ now!"

xxx

The shot resumed to the Bass huddle. Focusing on Irene and Manny. "Manny shouldn't do it," Irene started plainly before turning her head to become face-to-face with a scowling Manny. "He's too good at _breaking_ things." she grimmily said. The camera slightly pulling back to include a confused Jimmy.

"How 'bout _i'll_ be a starter?" Jimmy said, trying to change the subject. "Maybe _neither_ of you guys should do-"

Irene went up in his face the same way as Manny. "No,no, no, _I'll_ also be a starter! Got it?" she commandingly says, now Jimmy cowering in fear.

"Ok." Jimmy meekly said.

The camera flashed ahead to show some of both teams on the court. For the Gophers there's Nat, Jake, Fiona, Dan and Victoria. While the Bass have Irene, Jimmy, Dylan, Brian and Manny. Clearly in the back trying not to get noticed by Irene.

The camera cut to Chris, looking ecstatic. "Best of five games wins, now, let's _doooodge_ some ball!" he finally yelled.

The camera cut to the 6 balls on the half court line. While Victoria and Irene successfully grabbed a ball and ran back. Jake and Manny ran for the ball and bumped heads, causing them to fall. A moment later a dodgeball is thrown from the Gophers side and hits Manny in the kiwis. Earning a scream from Manny.

"5-4, Gophers!" Chris obliviously yells off-screen.

The camera flashed to a shot to include the rest of the players on the court. The music intensifies as the camera cuts to several shots of the remaining campers on the court. Nat throws his ball at Jimmy who just slightly dodged it, because of his weight.

"Is that it, nerdy boy?" Jimmy taunts as he picks up said ball. "Monica!" Jimmy yells, Monica rolling her eyes. "This one's for you!" he says, trying to impress her. He throws the ball and the camera cuts to a terrified Nat.

"How am I supposed to catch this," he yells, as the ball lightly comes to him and he catches it with a confused look. "light easy-thrown ball?" he asks, as Chef blows his whistle.

"Fatty, out. Soccer player in." Chef said in his gruff voice. Clearly talking about Jimmy and Oliver As they went to their respective places.

Irene looks behind behind her just to find the gentleman and the invisible dude behind her. Then she turns back around then she groans.

xxx

"I just had to be left with _weak_ and _weaker_." Irene complains. "Even _Manny_ would be better with those two."

xxx

The shot resumed to the six Gophers staring devilishly at the 3 Bass members.

"Bring it on, Gophers!" Irene says, motioning to herself, a moment later she gets hits in the face with a ball.

"I brang it, all right!" Oliver yelled from off-screen.

Chef's whistle was blown. And Irene was shown walking to the bleachers and sitting next to an annoyed Brittany. "We lost." Irene sneered.

"Not like you hit anyone." Brittany replied.

Chef's whistle was heard in the background again. Followed by the cheering of the Gophers.

"That's 1-0, Gophers!" Chris announced.

The camera flashed ahead to the Bass huddle. "We need a strategy! We can't afford to lose another 2 rounds! Not even _one_! So, any ideas?" Brittany shouted.

xxx

"I'll let the dorks, decide the strategy, then, if we lose, I'll pin it on the doofus who thought of the game-losing strategy." Brittany confidently told the camera. "Well, unless it's _Jayla_." she answered with a wink.

xxx

The shot resumed to the huddle. Focusing on Dylan, Brittany and Jayla. "Maybe we should try throwing the dodgeballs at the strongest people first. The order should be, Jake, Victoria, Abby, Nat, Oliver, Martin, Fiona, Matt, Chloe and Dan." Dylan suggests.

"Hmm, that could WORK!" Jayla yells in realization and excitement. "Dylan, you rock!"

xxx

"It's like I'm the only one that notices Dylan on this show." Jayla confesses. "For a _good_ reason anyways."

xxx

The shot resumed to the 3. "Ok...but we need to make it foolproof." Brittany stalls.

"10 more seconds!" Chris yells off-screen.

.

"Fine, let's go with it, go, go, GO!" Brittany quickly says, pushing them off-screen.

The camera flashed ahead to a shot to include the players to the court for the second round. Victoria, Matt, Abby, Martin and Chloe for the Gophers. And Dylan, Brittany, Jayla, Monica and Caroline for the Bass.

"Second round, second chance for the Bass to get on the board. _Staaart_!" Chris announced.

"Guys," Dylan whispers. "This is the order that we should throw the balls at them is, Victoria, Abby, Martin, Matt and Chloe. Go now!"

All the Bass darted for the 6 balls. Dylan, missing one. Having Victoria getting it instead.

The camera cut to a 3 way vertical split. Victoria on the far left and Brittany on the far right; and the middle of the court in the middle screen. Both girls were shown throwing their balls. The balls came to the middle screen then hit off each other. Sending them back where they came from. While Victoria gets hits by hers. Brittany easily catches it.

The camera cut to only Brittany now with a confused look as she glances at the ball then to Chris who's off-screen. "Um, now what?"

"Well," Chris says, clearly still trying to think of an answer. "We- I- The-..." he stutters with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Ok, you're _both_ out!" Chris impishly said. The camera pulling out to include everyone else.

"WHAT?!" the campers yelled in unison.

xxx

"I….hate...him." Brittany gravelly said.

xxx

The camera resumed to the game. 4 players on each side. The camera cut to Caroline throwing a ball and hitting Abby. "Yes!" Caroline mumbled to herself, plus with a somewhat nerdy fist pump to herself.

xxx

"I guess I don't win much individually much, so I'll call _that_ a self-victory." Caroline admitted, before her neutral expression turned into an over-excited grin. "Yay me!"

xxx

The camera resumed to Caroline high-fiving Monica and Dylan giving her a thumbs-up as a triumphant tune played in a background. Then came screeching to a halt when he gets hit in the face with a ball. Dylan facepalms after he winces.

xxx

"I take back my 'Yay me" ." Caroline shamefully said.

xxx

The shot resumed to the same shot it left on. Caroline shamefully heading to the bleachers.

Monica started, wide-eyed at Dylan pants. "Dylan!" Monica urgently yells, pointing at Dylan's pants. "There's a rip!" Dylan now confusingly looking at his pants then someone hits him. Causing him to jerk up in anger and scowl at Monica. "Never mind," Monica noticing his pants and picking something white off it. "It was just some lint."

xxx

"What? I wasn't _trying_ to get him out. I was just trying to save him from a _major_ fashion faux pas." Monica defensively said, crossing her arms and looking to the left in anger.

xxx

The shot resumed to Jayla and Monica. Both balls in hand and about to throw. "This, is, for, PIMPLES!" Monica yells, whipped the ball at an unsuspecting Matt and successfully hitting him.

The camera cut to the campers on the bleachers including Chris and Chef. All gaping at what they'd just seen.

xxx

"How'd she do that?!" Manny asks in disbelief.

xxx

"Am I going insane or did that just happen?" Fiona asked. Thinking about it a moment later.

xxx

"There's not many times that you'll see a chick as gorgeous as her, get a dude like Matt out in dodgeball!" Jimmy shockingly explains. "Man, why won't she love me?" he quickly added after.

xxx

The shot resumed at where it left off. A flat note played as the camera stayed there for a few seconds. The camera cut to the girls and Jayla quickly gave her her own ball. Monica whipped it at Chloe. The camera turned to slow-motion when Martin dived in front of her to save her. But ended up getting hit in the kiwis.

"Well," Chris starts. "Wasn't _that_ heroic. _Bor-ing_!" Chris brattily complains.

"I guess, we can't get everything we want." Jayla mumbles to herself, then getting hit with a ball.

"I guess, that _you_ can't get everything you want." Chris impishly shot back, earning a scowl from Jayla.

"Monica!" Jimmy called out, clearly eager to say something. "Whip 'em out !" he cheered. The shot cut back to Monica averted her eyes from Jimmy to hide a slight blush. Only for her to get hit again in the face.

xxx

"I do _not_ like him. Sure he's…, a _little_ cute but he's not my type." Monica defended, still slightly blushing. "He'd eat a rotten egg like _this_." she said, snapping her fingers.

xxx

"Mmm," Jimmy says, chewing a piece of a rotten egg. He was also holding the foul egg in his hand. " _Good Stuff_."

xxx

"The Gophers win again!" Chris announced. "Bass, if you lose this round your fishy _butts_ will be _swimming_ for the elimination ceremony." he joked.

The shot cut to the Bass huddle once again. Focusing on Brittany and Dylan. "Thanks for the _great_ idea, shrimp!" Brittany complained. "No more ideas from _you_."

"What?! I didn't know that the Gophers would be good at dodgeball. Plus, you guys kept getting _distracted_ by people." Dylan retorted. Looking to his left. As the camera panned slightly to the right to reveal an anxious Jimmy. Now whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King" "That's it!" Dylan gasped.

The camera flashed ahead to the next round. For the Bass they're Dylan, Monica, Jimmy, Tommy and Manny. For the Gophers they're, Jake, Victoria, Fiona, Chloe, Nat. "Start!" Chris yells.

The camera flashes ahead to Dylan, smirking with a ball in his hand. "Hey Chloe!" Dylan calls out. "Where's Martin? At _your_ house?" he taunts. The camera cuts to an expressionless Chloe. Who soon gets hit a ball, still expressionless.

xxx

"How does _Dylan_ know about Martin?!" Chloe asks. "The worst part is that he used it against me." she complains. " _Urgh_!"

xxx

"Worked like a charm." Dylan says in satisfaction.

xxx

Dylan was holding another ball, still smirking. "Fiona! There's a bear behind you!" he yelled, clearly still thinking about it as the camera cut to Fiona. Now warily looking behind her. And for no apparent reason, she runs off the court, earning a facepalm from Jake.

The camera flashed to Dylan looking up at Chef, making a 'T' sign with his hands. "Timeout, timeout!" Dylan calls. The camera pans to the right for all the Bass members to huddle, Dylan joining a moment later. "Guys, that worked greatly! But I don't think it'll work for Jake, Victoria or Nat." he adds.

"I guess we just try to hit them." Manny suggests. "What's the worst that can happen?" he confidently asks. The camera panned to include Irene in the shot.

"Um, does _last round_ ring a bell?" Irene scathingly said. "I say we-" her sentence was cut off by an air horn, so loud that it shook the camera.

"Time's up!" Chris impishly yells off-screen.

The camera flashed ahead to the court. Tommy trying to get Victoria out as she easily catches the ball. Then Dylan, caught by Jake. And soon Monica, Jimmy and Manny

"Surprisingly," Chris says in utter shock. "the Gophers win 3 to zip. Bass, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony." he said happily. The Gophers cheering while the Bass sulk in disappointment.

xxx

Dylan was in there, still sulking. "Now we all know who's to blame for that _horrific_ loss." Dylan meekly said. "Starts with 'D' and rhymes with 'villain'. Me." he said, ending with a tear running down his face.

xxx

The static cut away to Martin and chloe sitting at the campfire, both looking awkwardly at each other. "Martin, I-" Chloe says, before getting cut off.

"Look," he starts with a heavy sigh. "You like me?"

Chloe nodded in embarrassment.

"I like you too." Martin romantically said leaning in and closing his eyes for a kiss, just to be stopped by Chloe's finger.

" I want to be with you, but, I just don't know if I'm _ready_." Chloe confesses, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just want to ruin _us_ , as _friends_ , over a silly feud in our relationship. But as for now...let's not speak of this again." she meekly ended. The camera zooming out as she walks away from a stunned Martin.

The camera flashed to the dining hall. Irene Manny, Jayla, Brittany and Brian sitting down. "I think that we all know who should we vote off." Irene says, cutting it to the chase. "Dylan."

"No!" Brian yells, averting the eyes of his fellow teammates to him. "At least he actually _tried_ to win."

Brittany sneered. "And who could we replace him with?"

Brian let out a sigh. "Maybe, Tommy or Caroline." he said. Earning shocked looks from the other four. "What? It's not like we were _that_ close." he reveals.

"Whatever," Brittany retorted. "I'm still voting for Dylan."

The scene flashed the campfire ceremony. The camera lingering on the 'nerds' of the team. "So, you've all cast your votes and I must say, I did _not_ see this coming!" he announced giddily, much to Dylan's shock. "But, back to the safe campers." Jayla, Manny, Brittany, Jimmy, Monica, Irene _and_ …..Brian." he finished, all eager to get their marshmallow. "Caroline, Thomas,"

"It's TOMMY!" Tommy shouts off-screen.

"One of you losers is going home. Honestly, I wish BOTH of you were going home. But the nedr going home tonight is….."

"Tommy."

"WHAT?!" Tommy shouts. Then sighs. "Not I can do anything about it." he says, closing his eyes and hanging his head in shame. A moment later, he opens one eye to see the remaining Bass's reactions, the camera cuts to the Bass who don't care at all.

The camera flashed ahead to Tommy being sailed away on the boat. "I'LL GET MY REVENGE! Probably not, actually." he finishes.

The camera cut to the Bass and Chris "I hate him." Chris says, ending the episode.

(CREDITS)

* * *

Author's Note Postscript

Sorry that this episode took longer than a month to create, I'm starting to lose interest in this but not too much. Just remember to fav/follow and comment to keep me motivated.

Until then, TDF2.

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Jamie - (22nd)

Lela - (21st)

Tommy - (20th)


	4. Chapter 5 - Not Quite Loved

Author's note

The reason I restarted the story was because nothing that I worked with on cooperated with me, so I wanted to restart it, which I did. Nothing else really happened. So let's start!

Screaming Gophers: Dan, Martin, Jake, Matt, Nat, Oliver, Chloe, Abby, Victoria and Fiona

Killer Bass: Brittany, Jayla, Irene, Monica, Caroline, Manny, Brian, Jimmy and Dylan.

We're at 19! Soon to be 18! Find out who's next to go NOW!

* * *

"Last time on Total, Drama, Island!" Chris started. The camera going straight to a clip of Abby pushing away Nat in the team huddle. "Martin asked Nat for some girl advice." he said, showing clips of Nat laughing in the dark and Nat looking at the set of eyes behind Martin. "But they weren't the _only_ guys there…" he chuckled. "I love that kid!" he said over clips of Jake making his awkwardly deep voice. "In my attempt to injure these teens in a _friendly_ manner, I made the challenge _dodgeball_!" he said in a giddy tone.

"Awkwardly," he started again as clips of Jake, Victoria and Nat catching the balls thrown at them and the Gophers cheering while the Bass sulk. "The Gophers won 3- zip. Brian betrayed one of his _nerdy_ numbskulls. _Thomas_. Uh- I mean, Tommy." he said over clips of Brian trying to persuade Brittany and Tommy's reaction to being voted off, before flashing to Chris.

"Who'll go? Will Dylan actually get noticed for good stuff? Will Martin try and find another chance at _love_?" Chris mockingly asks. "Find out here, on Total, Drama, Island!" he finally finished.

(theme song)

The camera opened on the dock. A peaceful and lifting tune played as the camera focused on Martin and Chloe, sitting near the edge of the dock. Both in their swimsuits. Chloe, looking anxious and Martin, looking at Chloe with a depressed look.

"So….about last night." Chloe said, breaking the silence, turning around to face him. "I didn't mean about last night, OK. I just felt….well, _rushed_." she admitted.

Martin sighed. "If you don't want us to happen...it's cool." he said, walking away and onto the island. The camera lingered on Chloe though. So started to cry a little.

xxx

"Well, if she doesn't want me, her loss." Martin boasted to the camera. "I'll find some _other_ hot babes to scope. Chloe out. Other hot babes on the island, _in_." he decided with a nod, then turning into a sheepish smile. "Let's just leave a _little_ -tiny-bit of space open for Chloe though, OK?"

xxx

"I feel bad," Chloe said to the outhouse camera. "Could he be i _n love, in love_ with me? Or not? Maybe he was just trying to manipulate me? Nah, he's too cute to do that." Chloe second-guessed herself. "Urgh, why is this so _hard_?"

xxx

The music turned a little ominous. The static cut away to Chloe also walking away. The camera focused on the water under Chloe's spot. Unexpectedly, Fiona was there, she leaped up to the surface, breathing heavily. "Man, I could've _died_ there!" she thought out loud once the music reached its peak.

The camera flashed to the dining hall. The camera panned across the room, stopping at a tired Dan and impatient Jake, Fiona ran inside to Jake. "Why'd you make me go down there?" she asked in half confusion, half anger.

Jake scowled. "Duh, to see if Martin made a move on Chloe!" he yelled, arms spread in anger. We don't need a _genius_ to figure out that they both have a thing for each other, we would have _exposed_ them!" Jake told them, casting a questioning glance to his right. The camera panning left to reveal a snoring Dan.

" _Money...alliances….Jake…"_ Dan murmured, then, he jolts awake. Looks to his left as a flat tune played to a scowling Jake.

xxx

"What?!" the rich boy began, arms crossing but still looking tired. "I couldn't sleep at all since the 'Awake-a-thon'," he grunted with air quotes. "Plus, being on Jake's alliance doesn't help at _all_. Well, Fiona is _fine_ -ish. The only problem is that Jake is tricking her to do all his dirty work." Dan retorted, arms spread. "The only good being _on_ this alliance does is that Oliver won't have too much of a chance to vote me off!" he yelled. "I pity the poor sap that is dealing with him now."

xxx

The music jumped onto something frantic as the static immediately cut to Oliver screaming and running away from an angry bear. The bear growled at him once the music reached its peak.

xxx

"I've seen reality shows like this." Oliver started with a confident smirk. "They always have _something_ to help you during the game! _Immunity idols_ …. _A legacy advantage_." he trailed off, then paused. " I watch way too much _Survivor…_ "

xxx

"Campers!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. " _Iiiiitttt'ssss challenge_ time! Time to see what'cha made of!"

The camera flashed to 18 of the 19 remaining campers sitting to bleachers. Gophers on the left, Bass on the right. The shot was behind the bleachers so you could see Chris standing on a stage. "Welcome to the new, _amphitheater_! This week's challenge was a summer camp favorite… A talent contest!"

Monica's face lit up. "A _talent_ contest!" she incredulously asked. "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Manny, who was sitting to the left of her, suddenly pinched her, causing Monica to yelp and then glare at Manny. "Not _that_ hard!"

xxx

"Not to brag, but...You're looking at the 4-time talent show champion at Crosswood High!" Monica boasted. "And guess what I did every time? Look good!"

xxx

"It's 10:30 _now…_ So I'll give you guys until 6:30 to elect and practice. You guys can also pick a team captain." Chris explains. Now is starting to get off the stage. "Wait, where's Oliver?" Chris asks.

"AH!" Oliver yells off-screen. "HELP ME!" he shouts as he comes on-screen and runs right smack into the side of the stage. Then continues screaming once the bear surprisingly gets up on it's hind legs and grabs Oliver by his right arm and drags him off-screen.

"Found him." Chris awkwardly says with a sheepish smile.

The camera flashed ahead to both teams in front for their respective teams. The camera closes-up on Dan, arms crossed and scowling. That soon changes when Oliver walks next to him. Bruised and beat up. Plus, a black right eye. Dan, arms still crossed, but with a satisfied look on his face.

The camera flashed ahead again to the Bass cabin. Everyone sitting on the porch except Brittany, who was apparently wearing a whistle and standing in front of them. The view was over Brittany's shoulder. Facing the other 8.

"I elect myself for leadership roles." Brittany began, looking at her teammates with a controlling look. "If anyone wants to object, please stand up, state your reasons and say a new candidate." she said in a fake welcoming tone. Not noticed by anyone there.

The music turned intense once Dylan stood up with an angry look. "I don't want to because you're are little..well, _bossy_." Dylan plainly says with a smirk. The camera cuts to a close-up of the rest of the Bass member's reaction. Everyone is shocked, mostly Jayla.

xxx

"Boy did that feel good." Dylan sighs with a comforting smirk.

xxx

"Why did he do that?!" Jayla began, hyperventilating. "I NEED A PAPER BAG!"

xxx

Jayla was still in the confessional. Looking a bit more relaxed, but still shocked. "Is he crazy? He could've just broke up the team! Now we'll have to vote him out! He was my friend too!" she yelled, her voice rising, now back to hyperventalating. "I NEED ANOTHER BAG!"

xxx

Once again, Jayla looked relaxed. "No more talk about Dylan..and his...actions…" she said. This time, she just fainted.

xxx

"Excuse me?" Brittany said. "How am I bossy?"

Dylan scoffed. "Well, if taking the leadership role, _before_ asking people for their input isn't being bossy. I don't know what is." he shot back, looking behind him to the other members. Who were still shocked at what they had just seen.

"You won't know much after I...CRUSH YOUR HEAD!" Brittany shouts, about to tackle Dylan until Jayla gets in the middle of them.

"Guys, calm down." Jayla comfortingly says, shooting them reassuring glances. "If we lose we'll be down to 8 members while the Gophers are at 10!"

"Well...I know who's going home if we lose." Brittany insisted, narrowing her eyes at Dylan.

xxx

"Sure, that wasn't the best thing to say in front of everyone but I got really angry." Brittany shamefully admitted. "No one wants to mess with me when I'm angry. Now I'm worried that if we lose I'll be going home. Nice going, Brittany." she says to herself.

xxx

The camera cut to the Gopher's porch. Everyone but Jake sitting. "I elect myself as captain. Any objections?" Jake asks. The camera cut to the other 9. No one raised their hand. "Good. Any talents?"

The camera flashed ahead again. Jake was watching Oliver doing soccer tricks. The camera pulled out to show every other Gopher member looking tired of watching Oliver.

Jake stood up in anger. "OK, I think that everyone is bored from that horrid experience. Right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with that statement.

"Fine." Oliver said, turning away in annoyance.

Jake rolled his eyes and looked the clipboard he was carrying. "Umm...Matt!" he called out to a meek Matt. "What talent do you have?" Matt was ready to walk towards Jake but stopped to think first.

xxx

The teacher's pet looked at the camera warily. "As a certified _nerd_ , the only talent that I have is that I can get straight A's." Matt explained. "You think Jake would be impressed by that?"

xxx

"Come back to me." Matt muttered.

"OK," Jake agrees with a shrug. "Chloe?"

It was now Chloe's turn think. "I guess I can do a little gymnastics."

The camera flashed ahead to Chloe doing multiple gymnastic forms. Cartwheels, front and backflips and finished with a front walkover.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Jake cheered. "You've got yourself a spot in the talent show."

"Yeah," Martin said as the camera had to pull out to include Jake, Chloe and Martin. "You were crazy good! I mean, nice, job?" he trailed off, both avoiding eye contact as Jake formed a smirk on his face.

xxx

"I knew that there was something going on with them." the stratigeist began. "No good _Fiona_ was."

xxx

'What do you mean, _nice job_?" Jake fake angrily asks. Alerting Martin. "THAT PERFORMANCE WAS ASTONISHING! Come back once you've given it some thought." he finished plainly, pushing away from the cabin and wiping his hands. Chloe just stood there, worriedly.

The camera flashed back to the Bass. Noticeably Irene, Dylan and Brittany not there. Chris, walks by smugly before stopping and noticing the quanity of the Bass. "Bass, there's 6 here. If I'm not mistaken, there's supposed to be _9_." he said. None of the Bass understanding his statement. Chris just sighed. "Where's Brittany, Dylan and Irene?"

The Bass finally understood by a few "Oh's." "We've taken _care_ of them." Jayla answered with a smirk.

The camera flashed to a long-distance view of the diving cliff. The music turned intense once the camera cut in to find the rivals tied up to chairs on the edge to the cliff. While Irene standing in front of them.

"You guy want to win the challenge?" Irene forcefully asked the rivals, who nodded in agreement. "Then you'll hafta work _together_." The toughie decided, stopping in front of Brittany.

"Nah, I'm good." Brttany sneered as the camera turned to a side-view. Irene getting up in her face.

"Your fault." Irene said, pushing the bridge of her nose, surprisingly with enough force to make her fall of the cliff with a scream. Irene then looked at Dylan who started to try and squirm out of the chair.

The camera quick-panned back to the Bass. "Ok, what talents do we have?" Brian asked. "I highly doubt that the other 3 will have any good talents."

"Well, I can look pretty." Monica answered. Showing off a model-like pose. Grabbing the attention of Jimmy.

"You look _fi~i~ne_ , beautiful." Jimmy flirtaiously noted.

Monica slightly blushed. "I sure do." she said before noticing her faux pas, then facepalming herself.

xxx

It was Monica's turn to use the confessional. "What was that?!" she asked the camera in disbelief.

xxx

"Ok, you're in." Jayla said. "Anyone else?"

"Me! I can eat anything you give me!" Jimmy yelled in excitement and having a smile on his face, which soon turns to realization.

xxx

"I know it's probably disgusting, but I need to prove my worth to the team." Jimmy began. "Why is Monica so hot? If she wasn't I'd be myself. I'd be...myself…"

xxx

"Yep." Jimmy continued. "I'll... _do it_!" he decided firmly with a confident smile on his face. Earning an eye roll from Manny.

xxx

The swagger sat in the confessional this time. "What kind of talent is that?!" he started, looking really shocked. 'I think everyone know's by now that Jimmy likes Monica. But with _that_ talent. He'll be getting dumped faster than I say the whole entire alphabet!" Manny shouted. "A…..b…...c-"

xxx

The static cut to the base of the cliff. A cold, wet and shivering Brittany walks there and rests her arm there to take a breather. Soon, Irene and Dylan, (who's untied from the chair) come down to the base. Who look satisfaied once they see Brittany.

"Well, _hello_ ," Irene smirked. "Did ya have a nice _fall_?" she mocked, nudging Dylan to take a crack at her as well.

Brittany just scowled. "H- h- how, did y- you get untied f- f- from the ch- ch- ch- chair." she stuttered, moving her attention to Dylan.

Irene pulled a knife from her butt pocket and threw it up in the air. Alerting Dylan who flinched. "Hel- _lo_? It's called a knife." she snobbily answered. "The real question is, how'd _you_ get untied?"

Brittany shuddered at that question. "Let's just say, I had to encounter with a shark. That's already a _lotta_ information." she joked, shocking both Irene and Dylan. "Truce?" Brittany asked with a genuine smile. Shocked Irene and Dylan even more.

xxx

The Manipulator was in there confessional first, still wet. "Believe me, I don't wanna be friends with Dylan. But I _have_ to!" she explained. "If I don't get on his good side, I'll get voted off for being a 'bully'." she put in air quotes. "And who _knows_ who Dylan is friends with."

xxx

"Brittany? Trying to be friends with me?" the midget asked in the confessional. "Uh.. I guess I'll take it. _For now…._ "

xxx

"Truce." Dylan said, hesitantly shaking her hand. Irene shooting an unnoticed glare at Brittany.

The camera cut to the Gophers, all there. Jake, still looking for talents. "Matt! What's your talent already? All we have is 'The Human Snake'." Jake reotrted, motioning to a slightly offended Chloe.

Matt sighed. "I only have one talent. The only reason I didn't show it earlier was because-" he said, getting cut of by Abby.

"Get on with it!" Abby yelled at him impatiently.

"Ok , jeez!" Matt said. The suddenly became focused as he closed his eyes and was bobbing his head up and down to some sort of pop beat. Then he started doing body percussion to accompanie the beat. The camera panned across the rest of the Gophers. All shocked and delighted, escpecially Jake. Matt finished with a smack on his arm, who winced after doing that.

The other Gophers burst into applause. "Now _that_ is talent! Abb-" Jake says before getting cut off by Chris on the loudspeaker.

"Alright campers! 1 more hour left! Better figure out who's in and who's out!" Chris said.

"Ok, we've got Matt, we've got Chloe…" Jake mutters to himself. "Ooh! My talent! 'Kay, everyone can relax except for Chloe and Matt. You guys have to practice for the show!" Jake commands as the camera cut to the performers who looked at each other and shrugged.

The camera flashed to the Bass, all there. "Just one more act guys! Who has talent!" Jayla angrily yelled. Gaining attention from the rest of the Bass.

xxx

"Never excepted _that_ from her." Brittany murmured.

xxx

"I can juggle a little.." Manny chimed in as the static cut to him.

"Great! That'll do! Everyone can do whatever they want now!" Jayla rushed through, clearly tired as she runs into the cabin. Slamming the door behind her. A moment later, snoring could be heard from inside the cabin.

The camera panned up, stayed there for a second then panned back down to a long-distance shot of Abby walking in the woods by herself. The camera cut in once Martin could be in view, running to catch up with her.

" _Hi~ii_." he says in a flirtaious tone.

" _By~ee_." Abby said in a mocking tone. Still walking while Martin stands there motionless.

xxx

"What is his deal?" 'The Mood Swinger' asks the outhouse camera. "I thought that he was drooling all over Chloe." she said. "Right?"

xxx

"What?" Martin asks innocently. "I need a girlfriend! Now that's Abby's off the list, I've been rejected by 2 girls here. P.S., I _know_ I'm desperate.

xxx

The static cut to Chloe sitting dejectedly on the porch of the Gopher cabin. Abby sits next to her when she comes. "What happened to yo and Martin?" Abby concerningly asks. "I thought that you guys were two peas in a pod. A very _loving_ pod." she chuckles as Chloe just sighs.

"How do you know about that?" Chloe asks, picking her head up.

"Ehh...word got around." Abby plainly asks. "Looks like you two weren't that _private_ about things."

"Well, I don't even know what happened." Chloe confessed. Resting her head on her palm. "I never do…"

Abby look shocked by that statement. "What? Who suspected that Martin liked you?" she countered.

The music intensified after that sentence as chloe jerked back up. "Wait, wait, wait." she said, waiving her hands in front of her. "Who exactly told you that?"

"Fiona. Wh-" Abby managed to say before Chloe.

"FIONAAAAAAAAA!" Chloe yelled her voice echoing in the air. The camera cut to Fiona in the cabin reading. She silently put her book down and slipped out the back window.

xxx

"I didn't try to tell her.." Fiona defensively said before the camera cut to a flashback. Fiona and Abby were just talking. Then… "Chloe and Martin like each other!" she said eagerly. The camera flashed back to Fiona. "It just came out of me!" she thought up. "I'm so going home…" 'The Weirdo' sighed.

xxx

The static cut to behind the bleachers at the theater. Gophers on the left and Bass on the right. A trendy song played in the background as Chris started to explain the rules.

"This, is the 1st official Total Drama Talent Show!" Chris shouted gleefully as the camera cut in for a close-up. "3 campers from each team will showcase their talents, without making fools of themselves on national TV. Plus, they'll be judged by, _the Chef-o-meter_!" a wooden spoon with Chef's face on the bowl appeared above Chris's head. "So, without further ado..give it up for…..Manny!" he presented. Jumping off the stage as Manny came on, holding 4 foam balls.

Some circus-themed music played in the background as he juggled. He stopped a few seconds later.

The Chef-o-meter lit only 3 squares. Disappointing Manny. "Well, _that_ was pathetic. The Bass are off to slow start. Will the Gophers do better?" Chris commented. "Well, we'll see with...Chloe!"

'The Observant Romantic' got up on the stage, she timidly coughed and began speaking. "Um..hello? I'll be doing a gymnastics routine that I love doing. So, yeah." she meekly said. The camera cutting to the campers who couldn't hear a thing said.

xxx

"I never liked public speaking." Chloe plainly said. "Don't judge me."

xxx

The static cut to Chloe doing the same routine she did to try out, except with a lot more effort. And when she was done, she took a bow.

"That! Well, that gives you a 7!" Chris announced after The Chef-o-meter lit up 7 squares. "So far the Gophers have more than double the Killer Bass's points, can _Monica_ change that?" Chris says.

"Oh, I will Chris!" Monica confidently said, walking on the stage in a yellow bikini. She posed on the stage as the camera cut to everyone on the bleachers. Every boy swooning over her while chloe just rolls her eyes at Martin.

xxx

"Well _he_ got over me fast." Chloe murmured.

xxx

The Chef-o-Meter lit up all nine squares on the spoon. "All nine points for the Bass! Making the newly updated score 12! Jake's up! Please let it be entertaining 'cause _that'll_ be hard to beat!" 'The Host with the Most' metioned. Jake walked onstage holding 7 foam balls.

"I'll be-" Jake managed to say before Chris butt in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We already _had_ a juggling act, but I will allow it because you didn't know." Chris stated. "Proceed."

Jake act was much like Manny's. The only difference was the Jake's was cooler with 3 more balls.

The Chef-o-meter lit up 5 squares. "5 for Jake! Now the teams are tied 12-12! Jimmy! It's your turn!"

Jimmy walked up confidently to the stage. "I can eat anything to challenge me too! Any volunteers?"

xxx

"I honestly think that it's not true." Brian said.

xxx

The static cut to behind, over the bleachers. Caroline raised her hand. "Can you eat a piece of wood from the cabin?" she asked. The camera quick-panned to the Bass girl's cabin. There was a piece of wood on the windowsill. The camera zoomed in with the same beat from the end of the first episode.

The camera cut to Jimmy. "Um, I can't eat that. Ma'am." he decided. "Next?"

Next to raise their hand was Victoria. "Eat a fat worm." she suggested.

"Now _that_ I can eat!" Jimmy assured. Giving her the finger pistols.

"Intern!" Chris yelled. "We need a fat worm!"

An intensely skinny female intern wearing a shirt similar to Chris's ran to him with a big, fat worm. The camera cut in to it and slowly zoomed in. There was mold, mud, and some yellow substances on it.

Chris was baffled by what his unpaid intern brought him. "Um, where'd ya get this?" he asked, looking from different angles at the worm. "And what's _that_?" he asked again, pointing at one of the yellow substances on thw worm.

The intern looked uncomfortable to answer those questions. "I found it on the ground. Plus, I think that's p-"

Chris quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Yeah, forget I asked anything. Just give him the worm." he commanded, pointing at the obese teenager. The intern did what she was asked to. Jimmy not hesitant at all to take it.

Jimmy just popped it in his mouth. Chewing noises can be heard when the camera cut and panned across the specating campers cringed at what they were watching. The camera cut back to Jimmy as he attempted to swallow it. But clearly, his cheeks were starting to bulge. Then, the puke started flying. The camera cut to a specating Brittany and Jayla.

"Ugh, I'm just happy that it didn't get on me." Brittany sneered. Soon after, she got splattered with puke. Jayla only getting a few drops on her.

xxx

"Karma." Jayla said with a sly smile.

xxx

Chris was carefully walkig acroos the stage. Holding his nose. "Clean up on aisle 3, 4, 5 and _6_!" he said. "In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down. The static cut to a black-and-white amination with a man ironing his shirt. Then back to Chris and Jimmy on the stage. The Chef-o-Mtere only displaying 2 squares. "Props for getting the thing in your mouth, but couldn't keep it down. Looks like Chef agrees with 2 squares!" Chris announced happily. "The Bass grand total is 14! The Gophers should be able to beat that but looking at who's next, I have my doubts." he said, the camera panning to behind the curtain where Matt was peeking his head through. He hung his head in embarrassment.

xxx

"People like Chris always lower my self-esteem." Matt admitted. "Let's just hope that I can do this."

xxx

A trendy/pop beat played as Matt did his act. He played a longer version of what he did before. When done the spectaors were left stunned. Then burst into loud applause for Matt. The Chef-o-Metre lit all nine squares as well.

"Wow. The Gophers grand total is 21! Despite their efforts, the Killer Bass got _trampled_ by the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced, using hands moves. The camera panned slightly to the left to show that the Gophers were all cheering for Matt.

The camera flashed ahead to behind the Bass cabin. Caroline, Brian, and Dylan standing there. "We need to form an alliance." Dylan plainly said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she countered.

Dylan sighed. " _Because_ the 3 of us are considered the 'nerds' of the team. We need to make a pact to not vote each other out. Look what happened to Tommy!" Dylan said.

Caroline rubbed the back of her neck. "Hmm..I'm not too sure…"

"Are you with me or not!" Dylan boomed, putting his hand in.

"I am." Brian decided, putting his hand on top of Dylan's. "Caroline?"

After hesitation, Caroline finally put her hand in. "I'm in."

xxx

"Dylan does have a point." Caroline admitted. "This isn't all a summer camp, this _is_ a reality show. I need to start thinking about strategy. Plus, why was _I_ considered as 'nerd'! So being quiet is considered being a nerd. Wow." she finished with an annoyed look.

xxx

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment!" Chris said over the elimination start, the long distance shot from the island. Then cut in to Caroline and Irene holding marshmallows and grinning. The panned across Manny, Jayla, Dylan, Caroline, Brian and Monica recieving hers. "Puking, amazement and a whole lotta hot!" Chris said, directed to Monica, who blushed.

The camera cut to the stumps, only Brittany and Jimmy left. "Jimmy, Brittany, you _both_ made _major_ mistakes today. Jimmy, you couldn't reach 9 for the tie. Which is why you're all here. Brittany, you're here because you were annoying to your teammates, and just annoying in general. But, someone gotta go. The last marshmallow goes to…..Brittany." he finished, tossing the ball of white to Brittany. Jimmy sighed before he stood up.

"Can't say I'm surprised, bro. Said ya could eat anything, didn't manage to swallow _one_ thing. Off you go." Chris said to Jimmy.

The camera followed jimmy as he walked down the Dock of Shame and got into the Boat of Losers.

xxx

"He was cute, _really_ cute. I don't know why I dudn't speak up. I think that I was just afraid of him ruining my image. But I don't care now. Once we reunite, I will kiss him! Man, love does crazy things." 'The Fashionsta' sighed.

(Fade to Credits)

* * *

Author's Note - Post script

Man! This took a long time to get out. Mostly because, 1. I didn't focus on it most times, and 2. I kept thinking of other plots/scearnios to add in. Fun fact: Caroline was orginally going to go home in this episode. I scratched that beause she had lots of character development. I also wasn't going to add the 'nerd alliance'. That was the main reason I kept her in.

I don't think that people expected/wanted Jimmy to go so early as well. Really, I wouldn't call him a throw-in but wasn't much too do with him. I was also getting sick of him flirting with Monica. In addition, I wanted to have Monica develop on her own without Jimmy. Personally, I think that it will be _interesting_. So, tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll see you next time! (P.S. I changed the title because it fits with the story. Don't ya think.

totaldramafan2


End file.
